Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inductor shielding. More specifically, the present disclosure includes embodiments related to reducing undesirable magnetic coupling between an inductor and another electrical component.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, 3GPP2 Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In a communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, frequency upconvert, and amplify) the data to generate an output radio frequency (RF) signal. The transmitter may then transmit the output RF signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal. The receiver may condition (e.g., amplify, frequency down-convert, filter, and digitize) the received RF signal to obtain input samples. The receiver may further process (e.g., demodulate and decode) the input samples to recover the transmitted data.
A transmitter typically includes a power amplifier (PA), which is a versatile device used in various applications to meet design requirements for signal conditioning, special transfer functions, analog instrumentation, and analog computation, among others. An RF power amplifier may be used to convert a low-power RF signal into a signal of significant power, typically for driving an antenna of a transmitter.